The Gundam Wing drinking song
by Tsuki no Tragedy
Summary: This song-fic thang has naughty language, homosexuality, Trowa-bashing and alcohol... You have been warned!


The Gundam Wing Drinking Song  
Okay, I wrote this peice of shit when I ditched P.E. to have first lunch, it's short and stupid and it has Trowa bashing at the end...  
Legal Shit- I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything associated with it, I also don't own Jack Daniels or any other alcoholic beverage mentioned...  
  
(The five pilots are sitting/laying on/by a piano, Quatre is playing, and drinking a screwdriver, Heero is sitting at the end of the piano stool drinking some sake, Duo is laying on the piano drinking some claret (i hope I spelled it right), and Trowa and Wufei are on the floor, having a drinking match)  
  
Group(singing off-key)- Hodely dodely deedily die!  
Hodely deedily dum  
Hideely hodely heedily hi  
Tra la la la la!  
  
(Heero staggers up to the center of the group)  
Heero- One sunny summer morning  
Wing Zero I was repairing  
When Duo Maxwell waltzed right in,  
Cheesy humor he was sharing  
He offered me a flask  
I sent it down the hatch  
And ever since that fateful day  
I found my perfect match!  
  
Group(singing off-key)- Hodely dodely deedily die!  
Hodely deedily dum  
Hideely hodely heedily hi  
Tra la la la la!  
  
(Quatre starts singing)  
Quatre- One Bright and sunny morning  
A-practicing was me  
When Trowa Barton barged right in  
He wouldn't let me be  
He said He wanted some nookie  
I said, "I don't wanna fuck."  
He gave me some vodka to get in the mood  
Now I can't get enough!  
  
Group(singing off-key)- Hodely dodely deedily die!  
Hodely deedily dum  
Hideely hodely heedily hi  
Tra la la la la!  
  
(Duo goes in the center)  
Duo- When I was just a 8 years old  
I drank some Jackie D.  
And then this pilot got so drunk  
I wrapped my go-cart 'round a tree  
This priest suit to mean a thing  
to either you or me  
Because when I am wasted   
I'm Shina-fucking-gami!  
  
Group(singing off-key)- Hodely dodely deedily die!  
Hodely deedily dum  
Hideely hodely heedily hi  
Tra la la la la!  
  
(Wufei gets up, drunk off his ass)  
Wufei- My name is chang Wufei  
And I don't give a fuck  
But I believe this is a waste of time  
I got here 'cause dumb luck!  
But When I'm feeling down an' low  
'cause this weakling crack my fortune cookie  
I goes of into my little room  
and get drunk with some "tea!"  
  
Group(sings horribly off-key, whether if it's because Quatre's piano play-  
ing or it's just them them is beyond me)- Hodely dodely deedily die!  
Hodely deedily dum  
Hideely hodely heedily hi  
Tra la la la la!  
  
(Trowa then pushes Wufei and takes his place)  
Trowa- I usually don't talk much  
I'm quiet as can be  
But with some alcohol in my blood,  
I'm the life of the party!  
  
(Trowa then starts staggering and he collapses)  
  
Wufei- Ha! I won! I won! I *hic* beat you Barton! Justice is served! Ahahahahahaha!  
  
Duo-Ah Shaddup!  
  
Wufei- Bite my fortune cookie, you braided jerky-jerk jerk face!  
  
Duo- Shaddup, Justice Boy!  
  
Wufei- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU BRAIDED BAKA?!  
  
Duo- I called you justice boy!  
  
Wufei- Yo' Mama!  
  
Duo- How dare you insult the great Shinagami!  
  
Wufei- Shinagami mah ass!  
  
Duo- That's it! I choose you!  
  
Wufei- What do I look like, a pokemon?  
  
Duo- It means I challenge you to a game of.... heh heh...it's kinda embarrassing...  
  
(Meanwhile, Heero and Quatre are sitting on the piano stool)  
  
Heero- Quatre... I don't mean to alarm you but... We're out of liquor...  
  
Quatre- No! For the love of Trowa, No!  
  
Heero- ...I don't even wanna know...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Wufei- What game Maxwell?  
  
Duo-...Strip Candyland  
  
Wufei,Heero&Quatre- Stip Candyland?  
  
(Heero and Wufei try not to laugh)  
  
Quatre- Strip Candyland is one of my favorite games!  
  
Duo-R...Really?  
  
Quatre- Yeah, me and Trowa play all the time!  
  
(Duo and Quatre go off to Quatre's room, giggling uncontrolably)  
  
Heero- Well... I guess that leaves you and me Wufei...  
  
Wufei- ...And Barton...  
  
Heero- Hey, wanna play kick the clown?  
  
Wufei- Sure... sounds fun!  
  
(Heero and wufei start kicking Trowa uncontrollably)  
  
End!  
  
Yeah, what a stupid ficcy eh? But, who gives a fuck? And, I'd like to apolagize to anyone offended, appalled, or insulted by this fic. One More thing, please reveiw, if you don't, then I won't invite you to my Christmas party, so Nyah! Anywho... Smooches! ^-^  
  



End file.
